finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserk (ability)
.]] '''Berserk' , also known as Bersk or Bserk, is a spell which inflicts the Berserk status effect. The spell itself is not confined to one specific class of magic. Appearances Final Fantasy II Berserk is a Black Magic spell which increases the attack power of one or all allies in battle, allowing them to inflict more physical damage per hit. This increment increases with the spell's level and with the caster's Intelligence. The effect can stack; however, attack power is capped at 255 and further castings will have no effect. Unlike later editions, the player retains control of berserked characters. Any character can learn Berserk by having them use the Berserk Tome (Berserk Scroll in Origins). The Berserk tome also sells for 5,000 gil, and is even dropped by early-game enemies (i.e. the Magician), making it useful to grind for cash despite the low normal cash drops. Berserk III is used by Magician, while Berserk VI is used by Gottos. Final Fantasy IV Berserk is a White Magic spell learned by Rosa (level 20; 2D versions or level 30; 3D versions), Porom (level 29), and Fusoya (default). It has a casting time of 1. It cost 18 MP to cast in 2D versions, and 15 MP in the 3D versions. In addition to the Berserk spell and Bacchus's Wine item, the Avenger sword makes the wielder permanently Berserked until unequipping it. In the 2D versions the spell has a 100% accuracy, and in 3D versions it has 50% versions. It increases the target's Strength by 50% as long as they are in the status. Berserk can be cast by Elder Treant, and it only uses it on its own party. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Berserk is a White Magic spell that inflicts Berserk to a single target at the cost of 15 MP. It is learned initially by Rosa and Porom. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Berserk is a White Magic spell learned by Rosa (level 20), Porom (level 18), Leonora (level 23), and Fusoya (default). It costs 18 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Berserk is a level 5 White Magic that costs 8 MP to cast, and can be bought in Moore for 6,000 gil. Berserk is also an ability Berserker can learn, which gives the character Auto-Berserk. Berserk can be cast by Enuo, Fury, Mammon, and Treant. The player may use this ability by catching and releasing a Mammon. Berserk is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Berserk is an Effect spell that costs 16 MP and can be learned from the Phantom Magicite at x3 rate, and Celes can learn it naturally at level 40. It has a hit rate of 150 and is vulnerable to Runic. Berserk can be cast by Level 50 Magic, Abaddon, and Flan Princess. Final Fantasy VII Berserk can be cast on enemies via the Mystify Materia. It costs 18 MP to cast. When cast on enemies it has 80% success rate, but when cast on allies it hits 100% of the time. Final Fantasy VIII Casting Berserk in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1 and with Siren by 0.6, but lowers compatibility with Cerberus and Carbuncle by 0.2. Berserk can also be junctioned to inflict or resist against the status. Final Fantasy IX Berserk is a White Magic spell that inflicts the Berserk status. Dagger learns it from the Magic Racket for 30 AP, and the spell costs 6 MP to cast. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Armstrong and Ozma can both cast Berserk. The spell has a 75% Accuracy rate. Final Fantasy X Berserk is a spell available to Biran Ronso, Black Element, and Guado Guardian (B). Final Fantasy X-2 The Berserker dressphere has Berserk as a command ability, and the girl can choose to inflict the status on herself during a battle. Berserk can also be cast on enemies through Yuna's Festivalist dressphere ability Flare Sandals, though the outcome is random. The Fury Shock accessory lets the user cast Berserk. The Warrior ability Assault also casts Berserk on the party, along with Haste, Shell, and Protect, making it useful for quickly disposing of weaker enemies. Berserk can be cast by various enemies, and appears more often than in the previous installment. Anyone afflicted with Berserk also receives 25% boost from recovery items. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Berserk is an unique ability that can be used by any character when using the Berserker dressphere as the main dress, it costs 4 MP to cast. It makes the character enter the Berserk status on command, but it will fail if the character has the Berserkproof auto-ability. Final Fantasy XI Berserk is a specific job ability for Warriors. It increases Attack power and simultaneously reduces Defense power. Berserk is also an enemy ability that grants the effect of Warcry. It is used by the Doll family. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Berserk is an Arcane Magick 1 license costing 25 LP. The spell costs 1,000 gil, and casting it expends 10 MP. It makes the afflicted stronger and faster, but they lose control and only attack relentlessly. It can be bought after the events in [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]]. In the Zodiac versions, Berserk is a Time Magick 7 license, costing 80 LP, and can only be used by Time Battlemage. It is bought from Mt Bur-Omisace onwards and found as a treasure in Trial Mode Stage 66 treasure (with Diamond Armlet). Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Berserk is an ability learned by Ba'Gamnan at level 12 and it inflicts the Berserk status on a single ally for 20 seconds. Final Fantasy XIV Berserk is an ability learned by Marauders at Level 6. It increases attack power by 30% for 20 seconds. It has an instant cast time and a 60-second recast time. Final Fantasy Tactics Berserk is an ability learned by the Templar job for 200 JP. It inflicts Berserk to one target with a range of 4 for 16 MP. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Berserk is a White Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. Berserk functions similar to the Bravery spell and gives a character a physical attack boost of 10%. The spell can be given to any character by having a Berserk Tome in the character's inventory. It can only be purchased for 1,000 gil in Guera at night. Bravely Default Berserk is the job level 7 ability for the Pirate. It raises physical attack by 50% and continue to making conventional attacks for six turns. Berserk's P.Atk increase does not stack with other P.Atk boost effects. Bravely Second: End Layer Berserk is the level 1 command ability for the Ranger. It allows the user to enter berserk mode. While in berserk mode, P.Atk will be increased by 50%, and the user will repeatedly perform conventional attacks. The P.Atk bonus provided by berserk will stack with similar bonuses. It lasts for 6 turns. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Berserk (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 5 CP to equip. It is activated when the player has completed 1/4 of the song. It adds 50 to Strength, but the blocks user's other abilities thereafter. It is learned by Firion (level 25), Kain (default), Sephiroth (default), Seifer (level 20), Jecht (default), Cloud #2 (level 25), and Chaos (level 5). It can be taught to any character by using the Berserk Scroll I. Berserk (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It is activated when the player has completed 1/4 of the song. It adds 100 to Strength, but blocks the user's other abilities thereafter. It is learned by Firion (level 65), Kain (level 35), Sephiroth (level 35), Seifer (level 60), Jecht (level 30), Fran (level 90), Cloud #2 (level 60), Chaos (level 30), and Machina (level 35). It can be taught to any character by using the Berserk Scroll II. Berserk (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 15 CP to equip. It is activated when the player has completed 1/4 of the song. It adds 150 to Strength, but the blocks user's other abilities thereafter. It is learned by Firion (level 95), Kain (level 80), Sephiroth (level 75), Seifer (level 95), Jecht (level 70), Orlandeau (level 70), Cloud #2 (level 95), and Chaos (level 75). It can be taught to any character by using the Berserk Scroll III. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Berserk is an active ability that forces a target to use the Attack command, but for greater damage on a single target for 2 AP. It can be used by Mecha Chocobo, Mecha Chocobo★, and Vampire Prime. It is also an enemy ability used by Mecha Chocobo. Other appearances Kingdom Hearts series Berserk is an ability in , and as the effect of the Hades card, and as an effect of the Zack D-Link. Berserk raises the user's attack strength when they are low on HP. Gallery FFII NES Berserk8.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Berserk1 PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Berserk1 All PS.png|Berserk cast on the entire party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Berserk1 GBA.png|Berserk1 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Berserk3 All GBA.png|Berserk3 cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Berserk.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Berserk All.png|Berserk cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). Berserk FFII iPod.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (iPod). FFIV SNES Bersk.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIVBerserk.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Berserk.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Berserk spell ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Berserk.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. TAY Wii Berserk.jpg|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY STEAM Berserk.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Steam). Berserk-FFVA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Berserk.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). BerserkFF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVIII Berserk.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Berserk.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Berserk EA.png|Final Fantasy X. Berserk FFX-2.jpg|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Berserk.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. RW Berserk.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Berserk.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FF4HoL Berserk.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Berserk.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Berserk.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Berserk.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Berserk XVI.png|Berserk XVI in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Berserk - Berserker (M) SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Berserk - Lenna SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFV. FFAB Berserk - Tifa SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVII. FFAB Berserk - Berserker (M) SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Berserk - Lenna SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFV. FFAB Berserk - Tifa SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVII. FFAB Berserk - Rosa SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIV. FFAB Berserk - Garnet SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Berserk - Rosa SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIV. FFAB Berserk - Garnet SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Berserk - Porom Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Berserk - Rosa Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Berserk - Lenna Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFV. FFAB Berserk - Porom Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Berserk - Rosa Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Berserk - Lenna Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Berserk - Porom Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Berserk - Rosa Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Berserk - Porom Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIV. FFAB Berserk - Rosa Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIV. FFRK Berserk Icon.png|Spell icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Berserk.png|Spell in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Berserk FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFT. MFF Berserk.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy. WoFF Berserk.png|World of Final Fantasy. de:Tobsucht Category:Recurring White Magic